Flexible packages are commonly used to store food products such as crackers, cookies, candy, and the like. Consumers frequently dispense some of the food product from the package and attempt to reclose the package so that the food product remaining in the package is preserved in fresh form. Many packages are not provided with a reclose feature, causing the consumers to twist and/or fold the package in an attempt to reclose it. However, the flexible material from which the package is made tends to untwist and/or unfold and causes the package to open.